Bicycle carriers are well known and very popular for cyclists and sports enthusiasts. Oftentimes it is of interest to ride in particular areas that are far from home, and thus transporting a bicycle becomes necessary. Accordingly, trunk and hitch mounted bicycle carriers have been employed for this purpose as they are generally easily to install and use.
Generally a bicycle rack will have some apparatus for attachment to a vehicle, either through a hitch or attachment to the trunk. Besides having a portion for attachment to a vehicle, there will also be load bearing arms onto which one can place a bicycle. Additionally, these load bearing arms generally have “cradles” installed thereon. Cradles generally have a softer material and directly receive the tubes of the bicycle when bicycles are installed. Such cradles aid in holding the bicycles on the load bearing arms. Furthermore, straps are employed on the arms or cradle to secure the bicycle onto the cradles.
An issue that has arisen is that bicycles once installed in the cradles on the rack arms have a tendency to rock back in forth (or “sway”), as there is no support in the lower portions of the bicycle. Devices, such as anti-sway apparatuses, have been employed which extend from the bicycle rack arms to prevent rocking of the bicycle. However, what is needed is an effective anti-sway device which is easy to use and facilitates attachment and removal from the bicycle rack.